


Spectrum

by Riot_Of_Roses12



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Girls Kissing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Of_Roses12/pseuds/Riot_Of_Roses12
Summary: Breathing you in when I want you out,Finding our truth in a hope of doubt,No one can blind us any longer***In which three times Sophie denies her feelings, the fourth ending with a twist.





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Be gentle please.

“Sophie!-”

“No!” 

Sophie yelped as Biana grabbed her hand and forced her inside the changing room in the store they were currently in. It was her own fault for telling her friends she was going out to buy new stuff for the new school year.

With The Black Swan still scrambling around trying to understand why Alvar lost his memories and the world not hanging on the balance of her shoulders, Sophie thought it was a good idea to spend her day peacefully shopping. Unfortunately, Biana wanted to tag along and that's how she currently found herself in that predicament, forced to try on twenty dresses and model them for Biana’s own pleasure.

“Seriously? I don't think I need this many dresses.” She grumbled as she wiggled into the red strapless dress that had a satin sash around her waist and a thigh slit. Sophie blushed as she looked into the mirror, the dress did hug her frame quiet nicely, but she was only fourteen, way too young to be wearing such a dress.

 

“Let me see.” Biana walked into the room, as Sophie squeaked and ducked her head, hiding her embarrassed face from her friend. “Wow. Mom was definitely right, red is you color.” Sophie’s face darkened another shade of crimson. This time it wasn't because she was embarrassed.

Her brown eyes trailed towards Biana’s teal ones and she felt her heart leap to her throat. Sophie ignored her sweaty palms as Biana got closer and her hands began grasping Sophie’s back. “Here. Let me zip this up.”

Biana’s hands brushed against Sophie’s bare shoulders, leaving her breathless as she was whirled around, towering over the shorter elf by mere inches. Her stomach was doing flips and she hoped to whatever god the elves worshipped, that what she was feeling wasn't what she thought it was.

Because if it was… 

“Okay, now if we add a touch of lipgloss and curly dew, you'll be looking fantastic Sophie.” Biana said, running her hand through her chocolate locks as Sophie tried not to breath in her scent to deeply. Her skin tingled and her mouth was locked shut, preventing her from saying anything that could cause her further discomfort.

“Okay. I think that's enough dress shopping for one day. Sandor has been complaining about how long you two have been taking and I think that's enough torturing for one day.” Edaline’s voice rang out. Sophie clutched her chest as she leaned against the wall in fright. She had almost forgotten her adoptive mom had joined them to their shopping spree. “Fine, but I'm buying all those dress for you, especially the red one your wearing so hurry up and change.” Biana threw a wink at Sophie, who blushed and nodded, tugging an eyelash from her face.

“What's happening to me? Maybe it's the mallow melt Dex made for me yesterday. Maybe that's what's gotten me to act so funny around Biana.” She whispered to herself, desperate to believe that.

 

***

 

“I know.” Dex said quietly, a few days after her shopping trip with Biana.

They were in her room, sitting on her flower carpet. They both had decided to hang out, just the two of them ever since the awkward kiss (which they got over) and Sophie’s captured parents. Dex was playing around with a gadget, while Sophie was looking through her journal. The telepathic images she'd projected on her book seemed like nightmares ago. Sandor was outside, at his usual post. 

“You what?” She responded after a second.

“I know. I know you like her.” He said, his blue periwinkle eyes looked at hers. Sophie forced herself not to tug out an eyelash as she broke eye contact and flipped towards another page.

“Like who?” She asked. Her grip tightened against the page but she refused to look up.

“Biana. I see the look you give her sometimes. It's the same one I use to give you.” He said, putting down the weird thing he kept toying with.

Sophie shook her head and laughed bitterly. “I'm not sure what your talking about Dex. I look at her like any one of my friends.” She hoped to convince herself as much as Dex, but her stomach only sank further as he snorted.

 

 

“Yep. Your totally crushing. Well, get on with it.” He nudged her side as she looked up from the latest image she projected.

It was her and Biana, dancing in the rain as they held each other. Sophie’s stunning photographic memory captured every detail, from Biana’s chocolate hair falling softly below her shoulders, to her sunset kissed lips smiling widely, the arch of her eyebrows and the glint of mischievousness in her teal eyes. Sophie felt a hurricane of emotions swirling around her.

“Get on with what?” She was confused. Dex didn't really think she liked Biana, did he? Because she knew she didn't, she was probably just stressed ever since Alvar’s discovery and parting with her little sister, Amy, that left her devastated and a need to be closer to her friends.

“Tell her you like her.”

Sophie froze, her blood turning cold as the journal slipped from her gloved covered fingers and fell softly against the carpet.

The image stared back at her as Dex got up and patted her back.

“I'd rather wondergirl than wonderboy and Keefe.” Dex chuckled, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair, walking towards her shelves of books.

“See you Sophie.” He said, walking out the room.

Sophie frowned as she shook her head, forcing a grin to her face. She chewed the inside of her lips, hoping that Dex was just over thinking things. 

“Boys.” She mumbled under breath, shutting her journal shut.

 

***

They were all playing base quest two weeks after Dex and Sophie’s meeting. Fitz, Tam and Keefe were on the same team while Biana, Linh and Sophie were paired up together. Boys against girls. Dex decided to play referee to see who chalked up the most points. 

Sophie tried not to let this distract her as Biana said she'd keep a look out while Sophie guarded their based. Linh decided to stay by her, and another pair of extra eyes didn't do any harm.

It gave her room to think about what Dex said.

Maybe… maybe he was right?

She shook her head. She refused to think about the butterflies dancing in her stomach whenever she was near Biana or the knot in her throat and the stumbling over her own words. Yup. Sophie Foster did not have a crush on Biana Vacker.

It would make no sense.

Sophie knew she liked Fitz from the moment she'd seen him. Sure Biana had the same, beautiful teal eyes and the good looks from her parents and a gorgeous laugh and good taste in clothes… okay maybe she was rambling a bit on.

Unless… she obsessed over Fitz because she knew deep down that she had her own feelings for the younger Vacker. That could also explain why she ‘liked' Keefe as well. Some part of him reflected Biana’s personality and pulled her closer.

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut.

She did not have feelings for her best friend. She did not have feelings for her best friend! She did not have-

“You okay Sophie?” Linh’s quiet voice pulled her from her thoughts as Sophie looked up to the concerned face of Linh. She gave a shaky smile but it didn't seem to convince the taller girl as her eyebrows creased in worry.

Sophie sighed. “Yeah I'm fine, I'm just focusing on the boy’s thoughts to locate them.” She hoped Linh didn't notice how her voice rose two octaves higher than her normal voice, indicating that she was lying.

Linh shot her a look and crossed her arms over her chest, as if she was unconvinced by Sophie’s lie. “I know you well enough to know when your stressed over something Sophie- see, your tugging out your eyelash.” Sophie instantly dropped her hand from her face as she turned to walk the other direction.

“So I've seen you peering at Biana more often than usual. Tell me, is this what your worrying about? Do you like her?” Linh asked. Sophie paused mid step and almost tumbled forward until Linh caught her by the shoulders. She pulled her up as Sophie’s face was a bright shade of red.

“That's what Dex said. If I liked her.” She shakingly said, leaning against the tree nearest to her. Linh nodded but kept quiet as Sophie avoided her gaze, holding her breath.

“Same sex couples are completely normal here Sophie, this isn't like the human world where you'll be judged for who you like.” Linh walked towards her, wrapping her arms around Sophie’s shoulders. “It's okay if you like Biana. I'm sure the rest of our friends won't mind.”

Sophie shook her head and pulled away quickly. “I don't like her.” She forced the words out of her throat, with such force that made Linh flinch and back away.

“Hey guys! I tagged them!” Biana’s voice called out, pulling then from their awkward moment. Sophie knew she'd have to apologize to Linh later, but right now she ignored her sweaty palms as she made her way towards her friends.

She hoped whatever she was feelings, was temporary.

 

***

 

Squeezing her hands into fist, Sophie’s heart stuttered as the gleaming gates of Everglen opened to reveal a small figure standing there in a teal dress that match her eyes, curled hair and red lipstick painted on her lips.

Sophie had to give it to Biana, the girl knew how to look good.

“Sophie! Ready for our ‘girls only’ sleepover? We got the whole place to ourselves since my parents are out on a assignment and Fitz is over with Keefe and Dex, doing whatever boys do.” Biana rolled her eyes at the last sentence as Sophie giggled and stepped past the gates.

She stole a glance back at Sandor, who mouthed a ‘goodluck' towards her. Her cheeks flushed red as Biana led her to her room, a few doors down from the guest room she once stayed in.

“Here we are! Like it?” Biana motioned the entirety of her room. Teal colored walls, midnight blue curtains, purple bed sheets with stars dangling from her ceiling and a carpet similar to Sophie's. Her drawers had elixirs and girly things scattered around with two doors on opposite walls from each other. Lilac sheets hung from her canopy bed and it matched quite nicely with her bed.

“It looks amazing.” Sophie breathed out, an outstretched hand touching Biana’s clips and hair ties. Biana giggled and tiptoed around her, her dress swishing with every movement.

Sophie looked back at the younger girl, a smile stretched on her face as Biana took her hand and tugged her forward. “Did you bring that ipod thingy?” The brown eyed girl nodded. “Yeah, you said you wanted to listen to human music?” She stifled a giggle at Biana’s wide eye expression, forgetting her nerves and tension around her as she turned on her device and opened a music app.

“Listen to this.” She placed her ipod standing up as electric music began to play around the room.

 

_ Breathing you in when I want you out, _

 

_ Finding our truth in a hope of doubt,  _

 

_ Lying inside our quiet drama. _

__

_ Wearing your heart like a stolen dream, _

__

_ Opening the skies with your broken key, _

__

_ Nobody can blind us any longer. _

 

They sat in silence as the music floated around them, their shoulders slightly brushing as their hands touched gently. They rocked to the music before Sophie stared back at Biana, who had an unreadable expression on her face. She swore she imagined it, but it seemed like a bit of a pink tint covered the Vacker’s face.

_ _

_ We'll run! _

__

_ Where lights won't chase us, _

__

_ Hide! _

__

_ Where love can save us, _

__

_ I will never let you go. _

 

Her heart pounding in her chest, Sophie’s eyes trailed to Biana’s perfect heart shaped lips, parted slightly. The telepath’s hands shook as they reached out towards the elf in front of her, her head no longer in control. The music in the background seemed to fade off from both their ears as Sophie began to lean in closer, inches away from Biana’s lips.

She wanted Biana to push her off, to tells her no, to stop her before she could do something that would ruin their relationship, but Biana did nothing.

Instead, she leaned in as well.

Their lips met in the middle, noses bumping gently towards one another as strawberry and watermelon flavor filled Sophie’s senses. A fire seemed to spread between them as Biana pulled her down, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulders.

They kissed softly for a few more seconds until they both pulled away, blushes covering their faces.

Sophie sat upright as Biana cleared her throat and smothered down her ruffled dress. Her lipstick was smeared a tiny bit and Sophie leaned in just a little, using her thumb to wipe of the smug of makeup.

“Thanks…” Biana breathed out, twirling her hands together as Sophie nodded.

A second passed before she spoke.

“You know,” Biana said after a long pause, “I've always liked you Sophie. Ever since the day I met you. At first I was jealous at the fact that my brother had got to you first, and I could see the heart eyes you made at him. I was angry and acted bitter towards you, but over time… I got to know the most amazing person ever. With every moment I spent with you, my heart began falling without me knowing why.” Biana sat closer to Sophie, resting her head on her shoulder as she caressed her fingers.

“Then one day…I just woke up and realized my feelings for you. Your smile, laugh, sarcastic comments at times were cute and I couldn't stop thinking about you. But then, Lodestar happened and well… you already know the rest.” She said.

Sophie’s heart was racing a mile a minute but she spoke before her brain could react.

“I-I like you too. These past few weeks have been hard, with me trying to deny my feelings for you Biana. I've been at the end of my spectrum, debating on what to do.” Sophie clasped her hands around the shorter girl’s, who sighed contently.

Nuzzling her neck, Biana smiled. “I know what to do.” She said, as they faced each other.

“What?”

“Absolutely nothing sweetie.” Biana pecked her lips.

“We'll be fine, I promise Sophie.”

And they were.

 


End file.
